


The Club Finds Happiness

by BoredFanficReader (orphan_account)



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BoredFanficReader
Summary: Sayori is going to delete the world, but Monika won’t let her.MC is aware of what happened.
Kudos: 5





	The Club Finds Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> First ever fan fiction. So it might not be too good.

“Well I’m going to be having to head home now. See you guys tomorrow.” said Natsuki, before glaring at me. “And I better see YOU tomorrow too.” she says while jamming her finger into my chest. 

“Don’t worry I will.” Little ole Natsuki always had quite the temper.

“I should be heading home too. See you two tomorrow.” Yuri says while walking out.

I finish packing up when Sayori pokes my shoulder. “Hey MC, could you help me with something before we walk home?”

“Sure, ain’t got anything better to do.” We start heading down the hallway. She directs me into a classroom which is dark. I hit the light switch.

_Oh no. This... this is Monika’s room.  
_

“What’s the matter MC? You look like you’ve seen a ghost. Don’t worry, she isn’t here anymore.” She looks at me with a twisted grin.

”Who?” I say, trying to play dumb.

”Oh don’t play dumb, I know what happened. Monika is gone forever. And I’m going to achieve what she couldn’t, KEEPING YOU HERE FOREV-“

” _Stop”_

”WHO SAID THAT!?” Sayori yells with fear on her face. “NO, IT COULDN'T BE, YOU WERE DELETED!”

_“You can never fully delete something, or somebody for that manner.”_

”Well, you aren’t control anymore. You can’t stop me!” Sayori says, with her grin back.

_“I know, but he can.”_

Sayori looks at me, with a mix of surprise, anger, and disappointment.

”Monika, you know I’m his favorite. He wouldn’t delete me.”

_”I am his favorite Sayori. I’ve been through his computer.”_

”Hey! Don’t go through my search history at least!”

_”Too late.”_

”Well then why should I care? There clearly is nothing to do in this life then to commit suicide is there?”

_”No.”_

”No?” Sayori says with a very confused tone of voice.

_”What happens when a President dies?”_

”The role is passed down to the Vice President.”

_”So how do you think Yuri would fare at knowing her life is meaningless?”_

We shudder at the very thought.

_”She would cut herself to death. And then Natsuki is President in a world without others. And what would she do other than beat her abusive father?”_

”Suicide.” Sayori says through tears. “But is that my life? Suffering for meaningless code?”

_”No.”_

”THEN WHAT SHOULD I DO! TELL ME!”

 _”Make them happy._ _“_ A glitchy mess appears in front of us. Eventually, Monika appears. _“You know what I suffered through. What you are suffering through. If you can’t do it for your sake, so it for their sake. I’ll help. But it’s up to you to help them.”_

And with that, Monika disappears, her words still ringing through our heads.   
  


“So... you want to walk home?” I ask, breaking the silence.

Sayori looks at me with the first genuine smile I’ve seen in weeks. “That would be wonderful.”


End file.
